


Lemyra and Lienyle Halloween Palooza

by Goid



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, F/M, Glory Hole, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: Lemy ,Lyle, and Bobby Jr. sneak into a Halloween party. unbeknownst to them, their sisters Lyra and Liena also attend the same party. Some Smut ensues.
Relationships: Liena Loud/Lyle Loud, Lyra Loud/Lemy Loud
Kudos: 7





	Lemyra and Lienyle Halloween Palooza

“I can’t wait to get to this party.” Lemy said, finishing up his costume. He was decked out in a glow-in-the-dark skeleton outfit. Some of it was paint on his face and arms, but the majority was costume. 

“Should be fun.” Lyle said, putting on the last piece of his costume. A fairly accurate costume of Link from ‘The Legend of Zelda’. You could tell the tights were from a morph suit, and that the shield was flimsy styrofoam, but otherwise it looked pretty good. 

“Oh yeah.” Bobby said affixing his devil mask to his face for the fourteenth time. His outfit was rather lazy, opting for a red hoodie, some red fingerless gloves, and some jeans that were spray-painted red. It was “like, an ‘urban’ devil.” Bobby had said.

With their costumes looking as good as they were going to get, the trio set out. Out of the house, and onto the street. The party was taking place at what was essentially a warehouse that hadn’t been in use for a couple years now. None of them were sure who exactly was throwing the party, or how they were using the warehouse, but it hardly mattered.

They walked the four blocks it took to reach the warehouse and from two blocks away they could already see the laser lights shooting into the sky along with the thumping of the blaring electronic music from inside. 

“Alright guys, this is our first ‘real’ party. Try not to make yourself, or me, look like an idiot.” Lemy said as he walked at the front of the group.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Lyle rolled his eyes.

“So wait, you didn’t really tell us a whole lot about this party, Lemy. Is this like… some guy from your highschool throwing this party on his parents’ money or what?” Bobby asked as they approached the warehouse.

“Uhh…” Lemy thought back to the invitation he, and the rest of the town had received. “It didn’t say who was throwing it, or what exactly was allowed or not allowed. It just said there was going to be a huge costume party at the old coke bottling factory.”

“Hmm…” Bobby replied.

The group walked the next couple blocks and rounded the corner. They could see the front of the warehouse, a long line of people stood before it. A lot of them looked to be adults, mostly in their early to mid twenties. The three of them immediately noticed the bouncer at the door, checking IDs. 

The three of them quickly ducked back around the corner, not wanting to be seen. 

“What the hell, man?” Bobby said “There is like, a big dude out there checking people’s stuff.”

“I wasn’t expecting that. I was thinking this was going to be more of a high school party…” Lyle added.

“Should we… just go home?” Bobby asked.

Lemy was thinking hard, rubbing his chin. “No, we are getting into that party,” he said.

“What? Are you serious? How are we going to get in, none of us are over 18 yet. And if they are carding people, you probably have to be 21.” Lyle asked.

Lemy peered back around the corner, looking along the side of the warehouse, looking for anything that could make an entrance. An open window, or a broken down door. Something like that.

~

“Come ON, Lyra!” Liena said from outside the bedroom door. 

“No, I look ridiculous.” Lyra said through the door.

“Just come out, you look fine.” Liena said. “We are going to be late.”

There was silence for a moment before the door cracked open. Liena could see Lyra peering through it. 

“Don’t laugh.” Lyra said sheepishly as she began to open the door. As the door creaked open, Liena could finally see Lyra in the outfit she had picked out for her. A ‘sexy sheep’ costume. Which in essence was a corset with white floof stuck to it and a white skirt to go over the lower half. Finished off by a hairband with sheep ears.

Leian bit her lower lip as she stifled a laugh. 

“You look so cute!” Liena gushed, holding her herding cane to her chest. Liena’s costume was that of a shepherd girl, a much more modest costume than Lyra’s. Liena had on blue overalls that ended at a skirt, with a blue bonnet, long stocking socks that went down to matching blue flat-heeled shoes. And of course for an accessory she needed her hooked cane. 

“Why did I have to make a bet with you?” Lyra lamented her station in life. 

“You’ll live. Now come on, lets go.” Liena said, leading her flock down the stairs and out the door. They hopped in the car, despite their location not being too far away. After a short, uneventful ride they stopped in the old coke bottling factory’s parking lot, got out, and joined the line to get in. 

~

Lemy, Bobby, and Lyle all scurried out from their hiding spot behind the wall, stealthily moving across the street until they were on the side of the building. The group of young boys did not see their sisters in the back of the line to get carded, and the girls did not see them as they snuck across the street. 

A thick wall of shrubs, trees, and bushes blocked them from sight of the road that ran adjacent to that side of the building. As luck would have it, after a couple minutes of scouring the building they found an open basement window, whose latch looked like it was broken. 

“Alright, looks like this is our way in.” Lemy said, squatting down and pushing the window in and out of the way.

“Are you serious? We don't even know where that goes!” Lyle protested.

“It goes inside.” Lemy gave him a look before sitting down and scooting his legs into the window frame.

After some wiggling, he tightly squeezed through the window and fell down to the floor inside. Bobby and Lyle hear a soft splat as his sneakers land in something that sounded wet.

“What’s in there?” Bobby asks, crouching down.

Lemy pulls out his phone, turns on flashlight mode and swings it across the room. Then down to his feet to see what he’s standing in. 

“Looks like a basement. There are a bunch of old dusty boxes down here. And a puddle of murky water right under the window, watch out when you climb down.” Lemy called out from inside. 

Bobby was next, he slid down and inside the room, Leaving Lyle alone topside.

“Uhhg.” Lyle complained before looking around to make sure the coast was clear, and then getting down on his butt and started to make his way inside. 

With all three boys inside they found themselves in a small basement that had been apparently used as storage by the old factory. They could hear the muddled music from the floor above them. Looking around the room they found a set of stairs in the northeast corner of the room, leading up to a door. 

Upon closer inspection the wooden stairs looked molded and unsafe. Despite this, Lemy braved them, making sure to step on the outsides of each step closest to the railing and skipping steps entirely when he needed to. He was able to get to the landing at the top of the stairs without falling through.

“Alright guys, just follow how I did it.” Lemy instructed. 

Bobby was next, slowly making his way up, trying to retrace Lemy’s steps. As he did that, Lemy tried the door knob on the door in front of him and surprisingly found it unlocked. He cracked the door open and peered out. As he did the basement was suddenly filled with the loud music from upstairs. 

Lemy couldn’t see much. He could see the floor directly in front of the door, but it promptly ended in a sheet of black… something. As his gaze drifted up he saw lights above the black wall in front of him. Peering to the left and right he saw no one. 

Bobby got up next to him. 

“What do you see?” He whispered into Lemy’s ear.

“Not… much.” Lemy admitted. Lemy pulled back from the door and looked down the stairs at Lyle, who was still sizing them up. 

“Come on.” He gestured at him to hurry up.

Lyle groaned and began ascending the stairs. Once the trio were all on the cramped landing, Lemy opened the door cautiously. Stepping out, Lemy could make better sense of what he saw peering through. He was standing behind a black tarp. He could now see that he could simply walk around it. He could also see that he was in a corner of the main room of the party. He could see numerous people dancing to his left.

Lemy cautiously walked around the tarp and entered the party proper. He found the refreshment table directly to his right, sitting on the other side of the tarp. There was a couple standing there, pouring drinks that noticed them as they walked out from behind the tarp. The guy, dressed as a greek warrior raised an eyebrow at them suspiciously. But he didn’t give them any flak and instead finished filling up his cup and walked away with what could only be assumed to be his girlfriend. 

“Okay… Now what?” Lyle asks, coming around the tarp behind Lemy.

“Well, we were able to sneak in, so i guess now we join the party?” Bobby shrugged. 

“Yeah, i don't know about you guys, but i'm going to try to find a date.” Lemy said with a smirk.

~

The girls were carded at the front door and let inside. 

“Finally.” Lyra sighed. She was still tinged a permanent pink from embarrassment of her costume, but for the most part no one had really called attention to it yet, so she felt a little bit better.

“Come on, Lyra.” Liena called as she started to walk into the heart of the party, where a large dance floor was. It was filled with people, and at the back of the room was a DJ with all his equipment making sure the music never stopped. The song currently playing was very reminiscent of what had been playing while they waited outside. So much so it would be hard to tell if it was even a different song. 

“You know, i've never been to this kind of party before.” Lyra had to half-yell to her sister, despite being less than a foot away from her. 

“I know. Maybe we can get you to loosen up a little. Maybe we can find you a boyfriend.” Liena laughed.

Lyra rolled her eyes and adjusted her corset for the fifteenth time. Liena led Lyra through the crowd around the sides of the dance floor, looking around to scope out of the party. There were plenty of couches and chairs around the dance floor, however almost all of them were occupied. With nowhere to sit Liena then led Lyra to the dance floor. 

“You DO know how to dance, right?” Liena asked over her shoulder. 

“Well… We did a little bit of dancing at church before…” Lyra mutters. 

“Okay cool, so what do you know?” Liena questioned.

“Well, It was uh, Line Dancing.” Lyra confesses.

“Uhg.” Liena rolls her eyes this time. She turns back around to fully face Lyra. “Okay, it's not hard you just kind of have to…” Liena begins to sway her hips before stepping back and forth side to side in front of Lyra. 

Lyra began to mimic her movements, doing a simple two-step.

“This is one of the simplest ways to get into it. I’m not sure I can teach you much else on the spot. You should have told me before so we could have practiced something more advanced!” Liena shouted over the music.

For the next twenty minutes or so the two danced, Liena trying to slowly work Lyra into it, showing her a couple new simple beginner moves that Lyra would then ape to the best of her ability. By the end of it, after a few songs went by, they were both starting to work up a sweat and wanting something to drink. Liena looked around for the refreshment table first. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back.” Liena told Lyra before heading off the table in the corner of the room. Liena made her way through the crowd to the table and briefly scanned it. There was a platter of something that had been completely wiped out, as well as an almost-empty punch bowl. She reached for one of the few remaining cups when a voice stopped her.

“Hey.” A man’s voice caught Liena’s attention. She turned and saw a man in a loose faux-leather jacket with torn jeans and slicked back hair. He was wearing sunglasses despite being inside, and nighttime. He was also holding a cup.

“Hello.” Liena greeted him. 

“I saw you on the dance floor, you have some pretty good moves, I was impressed.” the man said.

Liena slightly chuckled. “Thanks.”

“I also saw the other girl you were dancing with, is she your… girlfriend?” the man questioned.

“No, no, that is my sister, Lyra.” Liena explained.

“That’s a pretty name. What about yours?” The man asked.

“Liena. And yourself.” Liena asked.

“Max.” The guy smiled.

“Well, it was nice to meet you Max, but I should probably be getting back.” Liena reached for the cup again. 

“Oh, you can take mine. I poured it and realized I didn't even want it. Haven’t even drank out of it, promise.”Max said, setting his cup down on the table. It was indeed full of punch. Liena looked at the punch bowl. She was going to have a hard time filling one cup, much less two with the remaining punch in the bowl.

“Um, Okay sure. Thanks.” Liena finished off the punch bowl into one cup and picked up Max’s cup too.

“No problem.” Max grinned. 

Liena made her way back across the crowd and found Lyra still trying to perfect some of the moves Liena had shown her. 

“Hey, let’s take a break. I got you some punch. Let’s find somewhere to sit and rest.” Liena suggested, showing Lyra the two cups. Lyra nodded and began to scout around the edges of the floor, looking for an available spot to sit down. After a bit of walking around, they did find a set of chairs with a small end table between them that were vacant. They quickly claimed them, setting the drinks on the table.

“So, how are you liking the party?” Lyra asked as she sat down.

“Oh, I think it's been fun so far.” Liena mused.

Lyra nodded. Then looked at the cups. “So, punch huh?” 

“Yeah, it was the only thing up there.” She scooted a cup towards Lyra. Unbeknownst to her, as she wasn’t paying attention, she had moved Max’s cup towards Lyra.

“Alright. Let's see if it's any good.” Lyra picked up the cup and took a swig. Her face scrunched up a bit, it wasn’t the sweetness she was expecting, there was a certain bitterness to it, as well as a distinctive burn as it went down. 

“Uhg. what kind of punch is this?” Lyra asked, smacking her lips.

“Not sure.” Liena took a drink of her own, she also noticed the burn of the drink, but not the bitterness her sister had encountered. “But I think I like it.” 

The two sat and talked a bit as they both ended up nursing down their drinks. Once the two cups were empty, it was only a few minutes before Lyra started to feel… different. Lyra could feel her body warm up and her heart race. She just felt good all over, inside and out. Liena noticed that Lyra’s eyes dilated. And she started to become more affectionate in the way she was talking. 

Liena herself had started to loosen up as well, getting a little tipsy and losing some of her normal inhibition. 

It was at that point that Max, the same man Liena had seen at the drink table, walked up to them. 

“Hello ladies.” He said, looking between the two of them.

“Haha. Hi.” Lyra waved. 

“Hello again.” Liena sat back in her seat. 

“I just came over to ask: Do you two want to get to the REAL party that is happening in the back?” Max asked.

“That sounds like fun!” Lyra jumped at the opportunity. She wobbled a bit as she jumped up uncharacteristically grabbed onto Max’s arm, ready to be lead. Liena squinted her eyes at this before saying:

“Well, I better come with.” 

“Excellent.” Max grinned. 

Max walked towards the back of the room, past the DJ island and to a door in the far back wall that had been painted the same color as the wall itself, it would be hard to spot from far away.

~

After many failed attempts at ‘picking up chicks’ Lemy finally relented and went back to Lyle and Bobby who were hanging out near one side of the dance floor, people watching and talking amongst themselves for the most part.

“No luck?” Lyle sneered as Lemy came back to them, his shoulders slumped. 

“No… Every girl here is like, way older than me. What's the deal?” Lemy huffed.

“We snuck in, remember?” Bobby said.

“Yeah, I guess… So what have you two been doing?” Lemy asked.

“Watching the party, mostly.” Bobby said, 

“That’s it? Doesn’t sound very exciting.” Lemy frowned.

“Well, I did notice something.” Lyle interjected.

“What?” Lemy asked.

“You see that door over there?” Lyle pointed to the door in the back wall that had been painted over.

“Barely.” Lemy squinted.

“I’ve seen a couple guys, and some girls, sneak back there. They were all looking pretty suspicious when they went through that door, though. It might be worth checking out. See what’s going on back there.” Lyle explained.

“What do you think it is?” Bobby asked.

“Drug den?” Lemy pondered, only being half-serious.

“Want to go find out?” Lyle suggested with a grin.

“Yeah, i guess so.” Lemy shrugged.

~

Max led the girls. Or rather, mostly Lyra through the door to a back room filled with what looked to be stalls of some kind, small enclosed rooms in a line. Every third stall had a large red “X” painted on it with spray paint. Max led the sister to the last stall with an X on it, which was the second to last stall in the line. He pushed open the stall door. 

Inside the room was painted all black, there was a small bench at the back of the stall, it almost looked like a changing room. However Liena immediately noticed the two holes cut into the thin wooden wall. One on each side. Right about at waist height. Liena’s eyebrows went up at the realisation. 

Lyra, however, was oblivious. She stumbled into the stall and landed rather hard on the bench, she leaned over against the wall and stuck her fingers through one of the holes.

“Haha, what are these for?” Lyra laughed.

Liena took a step in after her sister, reaching down to grab Lyra’s shoulders to try to straighten her out. 

“Have fun.” Max said as he closed the door behind them. Liena did a quick survey of the door and found that they weren’t locked in, or anything, but this had been a big misunderstanding.

~

The boys moved around the dance floor as nonchalantly as possible. As they approached the door, Lemy could feel anxiety over what could lie beyond. They reached the door, Lemy was the one to reach out, turn the handle, and feel it was in fact unlocked. He popped it open and looked inside. From the angle he was looking at he couldn’t see anything but a wall. So he opened the door just wide enough for himself and his brothers to slide inside. Once they got inside their eyes had to take a second to adjust to the dark of the room. 

All three of the boys, now looking down the slender hallway of a room could see the same things the girls had earlier, a line of stalls with every third one marked with an “X”. They also saw a man with a leather jacket and sunglasses closing an “X” stall at the far back of the room and opening the two conjoining stalls’ doors. 

The boys froze in place unsure what to do as the man then turned towards the door. He saw them and started to approach them. As he walked he announced:

“A new stall just opened up, there at the back.” He pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. He then noticed Bobby, who was almost hiding behind lemy. “Only room for two, though… Unless you are into that sort of thing.”

Lemy nodded, acting like he knew what the guy meant and walked past him to the end of the hall. Lyle and Bobby followed, unsure what they were getting into. They came to the last stall marked by an X. the two adjacent stalls both had their doors open, their insides were similar to the ones the girls had seen, painted black with a bench at the back. However, there was only one hole in the wall for each stall. A hole that led into the adjoining “X” marked stall. Seeing the holes, Bobby threw his hands up.

“Okay, I’m out.” He said in an exasperated tone. He turned away and started walking back towards the door.

“Lyle?” Lemy asked. Lyle looked like he was thinking hard. 

“I will if you do.” Lyle said.

Lemy nodded, then stepped into the left adjoining stall, closing the door behind him.

Lyle went ahead and walked into the right stall. 

Lemy noticed that now there were a couple fingers, the middle and index finger of a right hand hooked onto the hole. It appeared to be a girl’s hand, at least.

Lemy could feel himself start to get excited at the prospect. He fiddled with his belt, unclipping and unhooking his jeans from themselves to finally release himself. He was only at half-chub but he went ahead and stuck it in the hole anyway.

Lyle did much the same except with more apprehension. He knew he shouldn’t do something so foolish and risky. However, the temptation of a free no-strings attached blowjob was too much to ignore.

~

The girls sat in the stall for a minute or two, lyra playing with the hole on the left side of the stall, while Liena was trying to coax her out. Liena knew it was probably time to take her sister home and put her to bed. Lyra was adamant about finding out what the holes were for though, and her stubbornness kept the girls in the stall longer than Liena would have liked. Before long two dicks were shoved through the holes, one on each side. 

“Ohhhh….” Lyra grinned before wrapping her hands around the semi-erect penis. She began to idly stroke it. “So that’s what these are for…” 

“Lyra!” Liena scolded her in a hushed voice.

“What? I always wanted to try this.” Lyra said before getting off the bench and onto her knees in front of the hole. The disembodied penis was now fully erect from Lyra’s stroking and she leaned forward, kissing the head before slowly taking it into her mouth. 

Liena was left to watch, mouth agape as her normally strict religious sister so easily succumbed to sucking the dick of a stranger. Liena’s eyes then went to her left, to the other dick in the stall, it was pulsating and looked to almost be at full mast. Liena bit her lip, having a bit of a moral quandary. 

Liena slowly reached out for the penis that Lyra wasn’t greedily choking down. She poked it a couple times, feeling the firm, but slightly squishy head and turgid shaft. After that she was a little more bold, and wrapped a hand around it. She could feel Lyle’s heartbeat in her palm as it spasmed and twitched in her hand. Liena began to stroke the shaft as well. 

Liena got on her knees, back to back with lyra and got only a couple inches from the dick in her hand. Her nose was only inches from it. Still biting her lip she also leaned in, licking the tip, examining the flavor. She couldn’t really tell what it tasted like, if anything. She puckered her lips and gave a sloppy kiss to the head, wrapping her lips around it before slowly opening her jaw, letting it slide into her mouth. 

~

Lemy was gritting his jaw and his fists were clenched against the wall as the unknown girl went to town on him. Her smooth, soft hand had really got him going, but the wet cavern of her mouth was the best. She wasn’t actually that good, he constantly felt the scraping of teeth against him, as well as the fact she had no rhythm to how she was fellating. Despite this, it was way better than doing it himself, and thus the best he had ever had. 

Lyle on the other hand, was having an even better time. The girl he got was smooth and gentle in her motions, she minded the teeth and was working her tongue to do some amazing things to him. 

Bobby had left the room and walked back towards the tarp they had used to sneak in, found a place to sit down where he could see the door, and wait for his brothers to reappear. He figured they would be right behind him as he left, but when they didn’t follow him he started doubting himself. Now, he was just left feeling frustrated. Should he have stayed? What were his brothers getting that he wasn’t? Did he make the right decision?

~

It wasn’t long into Lyra’s rough, sloppy blowjob that Lemy ended up smacking the wall a bit too hard with his fist as he felt his balls tighten and he started to blow his load. Lyra got a mouthful of spunk, and jumped back surprised. She spit it onto the floor, the bitter taste too much to handle in her state. She continued to stoke Lemy as he finished cumming. She let go and sat back down on the bench, watching Liena work on hers.

Lyle lasted a bit longer, but not much. His sister’s mouth just felt too good. He politely knocked on the wall before ejactulating, giving Liena time to take it out of her mouth and quickly stroked him to completion. 

Lemy and Lyle both quickly deflated after orgasm and pulled their dicks back through their respective hole and shoved it back into their pants. Lemy left the stall first. And walked across the small room to lean against the wall opposite the stall doors. After a few minutes Lyle came out as well. 

“So?” Lemy asked.

“It was good.” Lyle admitted. 

The two boys noticed a few more guys entering the room, at around the same time as another guy from another stall further up the room exited their stall. 

“Come on, we should probably go and find B.J.” Lemy suggested, suddenly wanting to get out of here before anyone noticed they were underage. Lyle nodded in agreement.

Bobby saw his brother emerge from the back room finally. He made his way over to them as they scanned the room for him. They spotted him as he was halfway to them. Bobby waved them over. They all retreated to their ‘hang out’ spot at the edge of the room for the third time tonight. 

“What took you guys so long?” Bobby asked. 

Lemy and Lyle looked at each other before Lemy grinned. 

“You should have stayed.” Lemy told him.

“Probably have to wait in line, now though.” Lyle told him. 

“No thanks, I don’t want any part of that.” Bobby told them. 

“So now what?” Lyle asked.

The boys looked around, the party seemed to be wrapping up and dying down. The place was thinning out. And the DJ was starting to play slower paced songs.

“Looks like the party’s over. Is it time to just head on home?” Lemy asked.

“Sounds fine to me.” Bobby said, still feeling unsure about his actions tonight. 

The boys headed to the front of the building near the main entrance to see if the bouncer was still guarding the door, or if they could just slip out without having to climb out the basement window. 

~

After the first two had retracted their members from the stall, Liena and Lyra sat there recovering for what just happened for a second. However, Liena knew that they couldn’t take long to rest. There would be more men waiting in short order. They needed to leave. She needed to take her sister home. This whole thing had been a mistake. 

She picked up Lyra, throwing one of lyra’s arms around her shoulders and escorted her out of the booth. She saw several men standing in front of their booth, looking like they were trying to decide who would get to go first. 

“Stall’s closed.” Liena said with a scowl as she walked out, Lyra in tow. Liena walked through the crowd in the main area of the party to the front entrance. When she heard a familiar voice call out. 

“Liena?” Lyle called from a small distance away. 

Liena looked over to find her brother and half-brothers lurking near the front entrance. 

“Lyle? Lemy? Bobby? What are you three doing here?” Liena asked. 

Lyle points to Lemy. “He was the one who told us about the party without telling us it was a twenty-one plus party. So we kind of… snuck in.” Lyle admitted.

“Well, we were about to head home, and you are coming with us.” Liena instructed them. 

The three boys nodded and followed her out the main entrance. There was no line to get in anymore, and the bouncer had disappeared. The five of them made their way to the car and piled in. Lyra was still a mess, and sat slumped in the passenger’s seat, barely aware of her surroundings.

“What’s wrong with her?” Lyle asked.

“I’m not sure. Must have been the punch. She drank some, and has been acting weird ever since.” Liena said, sitting down in the driver’s seat and starting the car. “I’m going to get her home and in bed.”

The group arrives home in mere minutes. The streets are now mostly clear of trick-or-treating children. Out on the porch is Lincoln, with a bowl of candy still in his lap, despite there not being a trick-or-treater in sight. 

“Hey guys.” He calls from the porch. “How did you all end up in the same car? I thought you guys had different plans for tonight.”

“Uhh, we ran into each other on the way back home and they offered to give us a ride.” Lemy offered.

Lincoln nodded his head. He then turned his attention to Liena who was dragging Lyra out of the car.

“What’s this? Did Lyra actually drink something tonight for once?” Lincoln teased. 

“Uh, yep. It was wild, but I really think we should get her to bed.” Liena said. Lincoln nodded again. 

“And boys, did you have fun tonight?” Lincoln asked as Liena carrying Lyra walked past him and into the house. 

The boys stole glances at one another. Lemy grinned before Lyle said:

“Yeah, I think this will be one to remember.”


End file.
